Sentenced to Silence
by AngryChair
Summary: (alternate timeline) They took us in as eleven human beings, and we broke ourselves and each other out all the same. Not that anyone cares to listen to our side of the story, because theirs is that we're only disgusting objects now. Rated M for foul language and graphic violence and torture.
1. The Risk of Knowledge

**AN: This is the first chapter, so not much happens. Just keep with it. Shit is soon to get real. -Lee**

Roy Mustang usually considered uneventful workdays to be a virtue, but today, he knew there was an ill stench lingering about the military and he wouldn't let it sit without identifying it. Maes' rants about his oh-so-perfect daughter usually led to something relevant, but today, he'd continued for over five minutes. Roy swore he'd repeated himself several times, thus giving more and more evidence that this was partially deliberate. If he had to, he'd stay all night, even with both Lieutenant Hawkeye's stoic glare and Lieutenant Havoc's dumb grin directed at him through the whole exchange.

"Hughes, sometimes I think you use this endless banter to avoid telling me the truth because you're worried about my reaction, but you know, it's pissing me off more that you're not telling me squat about what I need to know. And if you hang up, I'm calling right back until you tell me what I want."

"See, Roy, without a family, it's always about what _you_ want. When you're married, you want what's best for each other. It would work wonders on-"

"Hughes." Roy growled, his voice rising to match his temper. "I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I! Elicia really can-"

"_Maes!_" he roared, slamming his fist against his desk, "You and I have known each other since before she existed- Hell, before you even _met_ Gracia. And before you married her, you made a commitment that affects many lives other than yours and mine. So before you try to push me away, remember- in the end, telling me will benefit many families including yours to an extent you can't possibly fathom."

Maes sighed into the phone. Roy's shoulder stiffened with anxiety; he'd better have been preparing himself to tell the truth. "Fine, Roy. I'm keeping my mouth shut because- okay, not phrased right- I'll just cut to the chase... when you find out about this, it'll shock you, and like the ambitious state alchemist you are, you'll want to pry all the loose wires without consideration that some could paralyze you."

"You're one to criticize a man's impulse, having gotten married in the former half of your 20's."

"Well, Colonel, he's a got-"

"Havoc." Riza snapped, "Not now."

"Maes, trust me; now that I know you're concealing something," Maes barred his teeth. He'd already said too much. "I can promise that I'm prepared to contain my reaction."

"Alright," Maes began, "as you could assume, the Elric brothers are still on the hunt for the philosopher's stone. From what I've gathered, they escaped their bedroom and went to Lab 5 because-"

"What would they possibly find there? Brigadier General Gron was in charge of that Lab but he had it shut down years ago."

"That's what you're supposed to think but-"

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"But what, Maes? I'm not going to automatically give the first orders I can think to give. Spit it out."

"One second, Roy." Maes put the phone to his shoulder and turned his head against the hardwood backing of his desk he was sitting on to meet the determined countenance of Lieutenant Maria Ross. "What is it, Lieutenant Ross? Please, make it quick; I'm discussing important business with the Colonel."

"I know." she said, "As I was passing by your office, I overheard you informing Colonel Mustang about the recent events. As an eyewitness, I figured it would be noble of me to offer him the availability of all my information on Laboratory 5."

"Hughes? Put the Lieutenant on." Roy said. "Now."

Before Maes could react, Maria snatched the phone from his hand.

"Colonel Mustang." Maria greeted, "My name is First Lieutenant Maria Ross, and I work in security. As I assume you overheard, I am very much aware of what happened at Laboratory 5."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lieutenant." Roy said, wearing a sly grin, "So, what can you tell me?"

"Lieutenant?" Riza inquired. Jean shrugged.

"We'll know soon enough." he reassured her.

Maria told Roy about how she'd seen the carcases of chimeras, the convicts who'd escaped directly _from_ the lab, the markings on some of the walls that sounded to Roy like Scar's right arm, and the strange ways in which the building had been damaged and destroyed, soldiers murdered and badly wounded. Some walls looked like they'd been chewed out of, and bodies of victims had holes that, at a glance, looked like bullet wounds, but on her second look, they made a clean, clear wound through even bones. She also informed the Colonel of how Edward Elric had gone into 'some sort of alchemic overdrive' and was now badly wounded, and how Alphonse's limbs were missing, and yet there was no sign of their metal remains anywhere, even after the lab had been inspected.

"Are you serious? Ed and Al were in jeopardy like that? Why wasn't I told?"

"They're fine now. They were in the hospital for a short time but they've taken a vacation to Dublith to visit their teacher. Their friend from Risembool, Winry- also Ed's mechanic- visited and fixed his automail, and brought some spare scrap metal from home to use to fix Al."

Roy let out a sigh with his signature contained rage. "Why doesn't Hughes tell me these things?"

"With all due respect, I'm sure he has his reasons." Maria said.

"I'm glad I spoke with you, Lieutenant Ross. Actually, you've got the controlled composure a soldier's expected to have. We might work well together."

"Well that was an unexpected turnout." Jean muttered.

"Sir?" Maria inquired.

"Thanks for letting me know what I needed to know. And don't let the Lieutenant Colonel stick his nose too far into this on his own. He has more value to this military than they realize, not to mention that wife and kid he never shuts up about."

"No kidding." Maria agreed, looking one way and then the other in case Maes was around to hear. "I know he cares about them enough that it'll stop him from doing anything drastic."

"Funny thing is, I know him like the back of my hand, and his mind won't accept 'drastic' for an answer. He'll take drastic measures and act like they're normal. Then he'll find a good excuse if not a distraction. Him and I are alike in that way- we do the wrong things for the right reasons."

"Well, Colonel, I'm... glad we had this talk."

"Yeah, me too... would you like to come to my _house party_ this... _Friday _evening, after I return from Eastern?" He sent Riza and Jean a conniving smirk, and they both returned him with puzzled and somewhat displeased looks. "I'm just inviting some... _friends_ from work... and I just decided to make you the guest of honor."

"Me? Well, I-"

"I'm sorry, my social life isn't what it used to be, what with the busy life of a Colonel. But I have to make friends somehow, don't I?"

"Um, Colonel, I'm flattered, but I'm not sure-"

"I'm not implying anything like that, okay? I don't even know what you look like. And with respect to both you and Lieutenant Hawkeye, who's here with me, Military women aren't exactly my style. They remind me too much of the men in the military."

"Thank you for speaking, Colonel. I'll consider that house party."

"No, you won't. You're the guest of honor. It's your responsibility to attend."

"Is that... an order?"

"It's an order, alright. In fact, a few more of my subordinates will be showing up whether they like it or not."

"Um... with all due respect, if someone had, say, a funeral to attend-"

"Do you?"

"Well... no."

"Good. I'll talk to Hughes about catering. His wife bakes the greatest pie, even I think so."

"I've heard. And because you voiced the concern, I'll be extra careful to keep an eye on Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. I know it's his job to risk his life just as much as mine, but-"

"As a soldier, it's your obligation to let him do what he wants, because he's your superior. But since I rank higher than both of you, I think I might just have to order you to keep an eye on him. I don't like him hiding things from me."

"I will do my best to carry out your orders, sir."

"And report anything he finds directly to me, as well as signifcant actions taken by the Elrics."

"Yes, sir. It seems those two will jump head first into anything labeled philosopher's stone. It's only common sense to worry about them."

"So... Friday, eight PM sharp. Be there or be demoted!"

"Colonel-"

"Goodbye, Lieutenant. I'll see you Friday." Roy quietly hung up the phone, leaving Maria with a confused, suspicious and slightly disgusted look on her face. _His social life must be terrible if he has to order the guests for his party._

"So, Colonel, you weren't serious about the-"

"Oh yes, Lieutenant Havoc, I was completely serious. You're both ordered to attend my party. If one of you somehow ends up alone in a room with Lieutenant Breda- which is not unlikely- you should let him know he's more than welcome to attend, by which I mean not welcome not to, just like you."


	2. Commitment

**AN: I've actually got the first five chapters completed, and they'll all be up shortly.**

It was 8:16, and the fifth ring of Roy Mustang's doorbell sounded through his apartment. Roy looked around- Maes, Riza, Jean and Heymans had all arrived over ten minutes earlier. "That must be our guest of honor." he said. "Guess I can't order one of you to get it, can I?" he said as he stood up and walked slowly and calmly to the door, his guests eying him suspiciously.

"Guest of honor?" Heymans inquired.

Maes shrugged. "Beats me."

"I have a guess." Jean said, remembering Roy's phone call earlier that week. He made quick eye contact with Riza, who nodded in conformation.

Roy opened the door to Maria Ross, who still looked slightly bewildered by his invitation. "Hi... Colonel Mustang." she said.

"No need to address me formally, Maria. This is just a party, if you could even call it that. You're one of only six guests, including myself. Make yourself at home, help yourself to the pie before it's gone, and after story time, you'll probably need a drink so you should hold off for now."

"Um... story time?"

"You'll see." Roy led her in and hung up her coat.

"Well, Roy's being oddly courteous." Maes muttered, "Who ever he's got must be pretty damn usef- oh, hey, Lieutenant Ross! Pleasant surprise."

"Actually," Maria said, taking a seat next to Riza at a small, black-and-straw square dining table, "I just got promoted to Major."

"Well, congratulations," Maes said as Roy sat down next to him, "That's a big step. Makes you the third highest ranking in this room."

The six of them ceased all conversation for several seconds, eye contact passed between many of them.

"You're not telling me something." Maria finally said, "Roy, I'll admit that I don't know you too well, but I have no doubt that you invited your other subordinates and I to this party with a motive."

"Luckily for you, Major, he does." Riza informed, "We might not be at work, but he's still our higher-up. Roy, you should probably tell her. It's a long story." Jean and Heymans, with stern expressions, nodded in agreement.

"Patience, Riza. He's getting to it."

"No, Maes, they're right." Roy said, taking on his usual, calm and collected glare and looking Maria right in the eyes. She returned him the same expression. "Maria- you know about the Ishbal Massacre, right?"

"Here we go again..." Maes muttered, downing a significant portion of his drink.

"Of course I do. You're called the hero of Ishbal, right? Famous for your brave work on the battlefield?"

"Brave? I was anything but brave... I was too afraid not to obey orders." he paused, taking a sip of his drink, "Even orders as ridiculous as shooting two doctors, the Rockbells, just because they were helping the Ishbalans in edition to us. You following?"

_Rockbell, _Maria thought, _That sounds familiar._

"Yes. Continue." she answered quietly, a bit stunned.

"I couldn't stand it. Killing any Ishbalan- even children- was one thing, but killing people who wouldn't fight back, innocent people who merely wanted to help... it drove me mad. I held a gun to my neck that night, but... I couldn't finish myself off. I was too much of a coward."

Maria stared with frightful wide eyes, the other four guests retaining mostly stoic expressions. "You can continue." she managed to say.

"After that, I realized that I couldn't just go on being another state alchemist. I've recruited these four to work under me and help push me to a rank where I won't ever have to take orders like that again."

Maria was now puzzled. He didn't mean... "What rank could possibly offer that?"

"Let me put it simply," Maes interjected, "After all the vile and unjust things Roy saw and was ordered to do in Ishbal, we've all decided that we're done with this military's careless leadership, and we've committed ourselves to taking it apart from the inside."

"To which the inevitable result would be Roy becoming Fuhrer." Riza added, "It's your call. Just don't get in our way."

"Actually," Roy said, "That's a direct order from me. If you don't want to help me, I completely understand. In fact, what I want is a military where soldiers can more freely speak and act than they can in the current one, so it'd be a painful contradiction if I were to order you to join me. Just remember: The Rockbells. Two innocent doctors who only wanted to help. That's what's really pushing me to the top."

Maria only stared in awe. "This... this is a lot to take in." she said, "Well, I'm not going to go out of my way to rat you out."

"Give it a night's rest." Maes offered, "And if Roy hasn't mentioned it, help yourself to the pie. Otherwise our earlier efforts to save some for the 'guest of honor' would be worthless."

"Um... no, thanks. I think I just need to think this over by myself; can I use your phone to call for a cab?"

"I'll drive you back." Maes offered, standing abruptly.

"You're our ride home too, Hughes." Riza reminded him.

"I know, as soon as I get Major Ross home, I'll come right back here." he reassured her.

"Lieutenant Colonel, are you sure you should-"

"Actually, Maes," Roy interrupted, "If she does agree to join us, I'll arrange for her to be under your direct command. You two seem to get along nicely."

"Roy, we'll figure that out later if we have to. For now, I'm just trying to keep the ball rolling. She said she wanted time to think about this commitment, so I'm helping her get that time."

"Well, fine... but if you don't agree to this; well, you'll still have to be committed to not letting the secret get out. Regardless, all anyone else at Central can know is that I had a house party with some friends from work."

"No need to haul it in so fast. It's a lot to take in." Maes replied, leading Maria to the door.

"Oh, Maes. You of all people should tell us about 'a lot to take in'."

"Hyeah," Maes scoffed as he and Maria put their coats on at the door, "And like you know anything about commitment." he finished as he slammed the door behind him.

"Damn it, he always gets the last word." Roy grumbled through clenched teeth, standing up. "Anyone else need a refill?"

"I'll be fine."

"Nah."

"I'm good."

"Great. I wasn't going to get you one, anyway."

As the Colonel and his three subordinates discussed the possible advantages of having Major Ross on their team, Maes was the one to broach the subject in his car.

"You know, Roy's not as heartless as he seems- I mean, his ego is through the roof, no doubt about it, but if you know him well enough, you'll realize he does care about people. He just doesn't like to show it. I guess that's part of the 'ego' package, because we're raised to believe that it's masculine to hide our emotions."

"I'm convinced that he means well, and like he ordered, I won't get in his way. But I'm not sure I'm ready to fully take his side."

"Well, I can respect and understand that, but believe me, you're in good hands. Roy's kept this secret aspiration concealed for about six years. Only everyone back there, along with Major Armstrong know about it. He was the first guy Roy talked to about it after me. He understood completely but vowed to maintain complete neutrality, and so far, it seems he's kept it up. Still hasn't ratted us out, at least."

"Six years ago..." Maria repeated, "The Ishbal massacre. That makes sense."

"And he's gotten two promotions since then. But the timing goes to show that he's not doing it for power, and we, his supporters, aren't doing as brainwashed disciples. Even if the Fuhrer's improved our country, it's what it's taken to get our prosperity that makes any other part of the world hate us. I've always been suspicious about the cause of the Ishbal uprising- the strictly accidental shooting of one citizen, even a young child, doesn't seem like incentive enough for them to revolt like they did. From what I've read about Ishbal since then, they're very proud of their heritage and will protect each other with their lives, but they rarely seek vengeance. I'm not so sure I believe in any sort of God, but they've got some good teachings that we could use around here. Wait- shit! Don't bring that up at work, either. The idea of sympathizing with Ishbalans if you're in the military..."

"Lieutenant C- Maes, I mean... you just passed my building."

"I did? No offense, but this is a horribly dangerous neighborhood, even for someone ranking Major. You be careful. I'll drive you right back to the front."

"You sure? I mean, I can get myself-"

"I'd do the same for Roy if he lived somewhere like this. For all I know, some escaped convict could jump on the roof of my car and hijack it."

"Hey, it's not _that_ bad. No need to be so blunt."

"Sorry... you'll get it if you ever have kids."

"You really don't have a filter."

"You're not the first to say that." he said, finally pulling back up to Maria's building. "I'll see you tomorrow. It's back to that stupid house party with me." he drove off back to Roy's, and Maria watched before quickly turning and walking quickly to her apartment

When she got upstairs, she turned the light on. "A roommate would be nice..." she muttered, shaking her head and picking up the day's mail. Between bills, advertisements, and all the usual non-personal junk was the one letter she got, and from who but Master Sergeant Bloc? Hesitantly, she tore open the envelope, skimmed his typical barely concealed advances, and threw it in the trash with the rest of the letters he sent her. She didn't mind Denny as a person, or as a colleague, but as a love interest? No way. She'd admit that she was lonely, but not desperate.

As she sat at her own cluttered counter and poured herself the only drink she'd be consuming that night, Maria considered the proposed affiliation. She realized then that Armestis had been involved in numerous wars for the decades of Fuhrer Bradley's reign, and to a seemingly excessive extent. When Maes first told her of Major Armstrong's position, she thought she'd immediately take the same stance. Now, as she thought back about what he'd said about Roy, what Roy had seen in Ishbal, and his natural leadership skills, it seemed like a bad idea not to work under him.


	3. Workplace Ethics

The next morning, as Maria arrived at work, she decided that she'd schedule an appointment with the Colonel as soon as she could. She didn't understand why he'd had her working under Hughes- him working in Investigations and her in Security- but she wasn't about to complain about being transferred from Major Armstrong's command (which in itself made sense, now that she was an equal).

She arrived in the Lieutenant Colonel's office, but only found Sheska, head bent over a notebook, anxiously scribbling words as quickly as she could manage. Seargeant Denny Bloc had reported to Maria, as always, and she'd led him to the office as well.

"Sheska?"

"Hi Lieutenant Ross, Master Seargeant Bloc..." she grumbled, "Sorry if I seem antisocial. It's just... all these case files, and so many left to do, I'm already tired but I don't know if I'll be getting home at all tonight..."

"Where's Lieutenant Colonel Hughes? And also, I've been promoted to Major, just for the record."

"The Lieutenant Colonel is speaking with Fuhrer Bradley and Brigadier General Gron at the moment. What for? Also, congradulations."

"Thanks. Since being promoted, I'm now an equal to Major Armstrong, who I used to work directly under. Until further notice, I'm under _his_ direct command."

"Alright... I should get back to work; quick warning- he's a terrible boss!"

"Thanks for the heads up." Major Ross said. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Yeah, we know the long and short of 'terrible boss'."

"You can't ever speak like that about your superiors, Seargeant. You'll learn."

Upstairs, in the Fuhrer's office, the Lieutenant Colonel engaged in a sizeable dispute with Brigadier General Gron.

"Chimeras and creating the Philosopher's stone may be illegal, but so is killing and yet we're constantly at war. It's not innocent people, but prisoners who would otherwise simply be executed. Why do that when you could gain significant alchemic knowledge, power and progress from their insignifcant lives? If our people don't understand then I don't know what country I've been serving."

"It's not only that, General." Maes explained, "The Fullmetal Alchemist told me that he saw homunculi there- artificial human beings, as I'm sure you're well aware."

"Artificial human beings? That sounds like a nightmare to offset the boys' dreams of finding the Philosopher's stone. That doesn't mean it shouldn't be accounted for, but I believe something as whimsical as that doesn't require thorough investigation."

_What do you know about investigation, dimwit? _"With all due respect, sir-"

"You've made your case, Hughes." the Brigadier General snapped, "Don't start looking like a spy."

"Right, of course. Good day, and good luck on your arm and eye replacements, General."

"I'll be back and functioning in no time- and next time I see the scarred man, I will fully bring him to justice, no matter how many eyes I see him with."

Once Maes exited and closed the door, Basque turned to Fuhrer Bradley, the leader's typical oblivious grin still present. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is questioning our intergrity to an extent that I am not entirely comfortable with." the General told the Fuhrer. "I think something should be done with him."

"You're right. And now that Lab 5 reparations are in order, you could probably use some new test subjects. I'll have Frank Archer take his place as Lieutenant Colonel, and he can pay the traitor a visit tonight."

When Lieutenant Colonel Hughes returned to his office, he found a stack of completed records on his desk. "Alright Sheska, I'm going to need-"

"With all due respect, sir," Major Ross interrupted, "Sheska, as you can see, is already exhausted. It's great that you've put her incredible talent to good use, but try not to push her too far."

Maria looked Maes straight in the eye. "I... see." he said, "Sheska, you can have a five minute break. But when you're back, I want you working. And Seargeant Bloc... why don't you go find out if Lab 5 needs any extra security?"

"Sir." he saluted and exited, and Sheska decided to stay in Maes' office.

"Sheska... the Major and I have some confidential business to discuss. Why don't you see if there're any leftovers out there? You've worked so hard... maybe in edition, I'll give you this picture of Elicia!" from his pocket, Maes pulled a corresponding photo, "Undending cuteness, right? You're so awed by her adorable smile that all you can do is just stand there and-"

Without a second thought, Sheska turned and dashed around the corner. "Close the door, Major Ross." Maes ordered, "Have a seat, if you like."

"Sir," the Major began, remaining standing, "I made my mind up last night- and I want to support Colonel Mustang. The Lab 5 conspiracies are convincing enough, and our Country's been involved in countless wars and this military has become far too powerful and infiltrative. I know war is sometimes a necessary measure to take, but I'm sick of being another pawn used by a military that seems to thrive on it."

"Well put, Major Ross, well put." Maes said. "Go over to the crime scene of Lab 5, and tell them it was me who sent you there to keep civilians out. And on your way, could you let Sheska know her time is up?"

"You said five minutes. It's barely been two."

"That's another thing about this commitment, Major," Maes said, "Since Roy depends on people like me and Lieutenant Hawkeye, we can get away with minor objections to his orders. But I do have a lot of files that need to be reproduced, so at least give her a quick reminder on your way out."

"Sir." she said, saluting. As she turned and opened the door, she jumped as she sensed the man who'd been standing at the doorway. "You were looking to see Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Major?"

"I wouldn't call me that if I were you."

"Archer?" Maes hissed, "I really hope this means you've been demoted."

"Why? So you have investigations all to yourself? I'm sorry, Hughes, but not everyone sees you and the alchemist who has you in his back pocket as ideal role models."

"I am not in Roy's back pocket, Archer."

"As my equal, without regards to evolution, you should be addressing me formally. And the Major here should be saluting."

Without hesitance, Maria saluted sternly again.

"I have work to do, you know. And Major Ross serves directly under me, so it's not your job to critique her performance. Do you have anything to say, or did you just come here to catfight? I know you love nothing more than fighting." he said, muttering, "Scumbag..." under his breath.

"Well, the Fuhrer finds your mistrust of the Laboratory 5 endeavors to be far too radical, so it's you who's been demoted. Turns out you're not my equal in any regard."

"What?" Maes asked, standing from the desk, "I'm only trying to protect the state's integrity, as well as it's reputation."

"And the studies at Laboratory 5," Maria interjected, lowering her salute, "could be used as a rallying cry for future protests against both the military and the practice of alchemy in general. With all due respect, allowing that to go on will further divide us from the common people, and if you ask me, that is not a risk worth taking."

"All I came to ask was for Major Hughes to get out of my office."

"_Your_ office?"

"I'd say 'ask the Fuhrer', but he's had enough of your questioning for one day. I'm taking the fall for him by having to witness your horrendous disfigurement."

"Ha, me, disfigured... let's not forget who's got the wife and daughter and who at least I've never seen with a lady _or_ a gentleman, if that's what you like. Guess you're too preoccupied seeking opportunities to kill to have a chance to really live."

"That's no way to speak to a superior, in _every_ sense of the word. Now get out of my office, both of you."

Reluctantly, Maes and Maria obeyed Archer's demands, and sulked out. "So who am I serving now?" Maria inquired.

"Don't know, but now nothing could get me anxious like being Frank Archer's subordinate. He leads well, but for the wrong reasons." _I've never been a fan of getting false dirt on someone, _Maes thought, _but Frank Archer needs to be put in his place. I'll find a way to incriminate that bastard._

**AN: I have a head canon that Maes Hughes and Frank Archer were actually rivals. In other words, Frank was Maes' ARCHER enemy! Ahahahahaha- no? Kay then.**


	4. Frank Archer's Friendly Visit

That evening, Roy drove Maes home after work, and Maes knew Roy would be angry with him for getting demoted. The way his mind worked, Roy would be able to figure out that Maes had been upfront with the Brigadier General fairly easily. They couldn't conceal their emotions too well around each other, knowing each other like they did.

As winter drew nearer, it had been dark as soon as they left headquarters. Maes was oddly comforted by the sooner drawing night, the way the streetlights divided sidewalks where civilians could still roam from the alleyways where the world was anything but civil. He'd changed into casual clothes before leaving. The weight of his uniform had felt oddly restraining and he needed to escape it and feel like just a father, husband, friend, human being. None of those could be measured in the weight of gold stars.

"You're awfully quiet, Maes. Is something on your mind?"

"No, it's nothing..."

"Spit it out."

"It's just... will there ever be a... Mrs. Roy Mustang?"

_Screech!_

Roy's car came to a halt as he slammed on the breaks. With a stern glare on his face, he slowly brought the car back into motion. "Hey, quit overreacting!"

"Something happened at work, didn't it? I can hear in your tone that you're lying. Tell me. Remember how it was when I held back from you?"

Maes shrugged. "Frustrating."

"Quit being so evasive. Just because you're working under me doesn't mean we aren't friends anymore."

"Wow, Roy. Now you're trying to pry information from me using the 'it's what best friends do' excuse. This reminds me of the _old_ old days- when we were about ten or eleven, that was always your fallback. And mine, come to the think of... sure hope our kids don't end up being the same sort of cunning little brats we were, right? I mean, if you even have kids. A few miniture flame alchemists would be a sight to see, wouldn't it?"

"Maes, whatever you have to say won't piss me off as much as how forcefully you're hiding it. I thought I had it tough being the one with the secrets... and I came to you when I knew I needed to. So quit babbling and tell me the truth! Despite that we're approaching your house, I'm just going to keep driving around the block until- wait, hold up, what's Major Archer doing at your doorstep?"

"So that bastard's got the nerve to talk to my family... what's he trying to accomplish? Oh, and for the record he's a Lieutenant C- I mean, he's a... Lieutenant Jerk, even in this setting, using that sort of language regarding a superior- I mean equal! It seems my brain is taking an involuntary hiatus."

"Well, after you see what Archer's problem is, it can get it's well deserved rest." Roy pulled up in front of Maes' house, both he and Maes getting a better glance at the conversation between "I'll see you tomorrow, Major Hughes."

Of course he'd figure it out. "You're not mad at me for getting demoted?"

"Soldiers don't demote themselves, not to say that I don't know some who really should... I'll see if I should be angry at you or the higher ups once I find out the cause of your demotation."

"See you tomorrow, then."

"Hm, it's stuffy in here, rolling down just one window won't do... you mind getting that one on your way out? Just open it a crack. It would save me plenty of time."

"Um... alright? Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Maes rolled down the window before exiting Roy's car. As he ascended up the walkway, Maes hoped that the impending inquiry a la Frank Archer would end quickly so he could kiss his daughter goodnight and lay down by his wife's side. Gracia appeared in the doorway, holding a sleeping Elicia in her arms. Roy, meanwhile, made a deliberately slow job of returning to the street.

"Quite the audacity you've got, Archer, showing up to my house after hours."

"Don't chide me about audacity, Hughes." Archer said, swiftly raising his hand to signal Maes back. "Remember who's the superior here, now."

_Not in evolutionary terms, _Roy thought, still pulling out somewhat slowly.

"You got my job and my office. Are you trying to take my estate now? You can't do that by _invading_ it." Archer wore a sly, menacing smirk, and Maes' clenched fists began to tremble, palms clammy and shoulders tight. "Just let me in so I can be with my family."

"You seem to be implying that I'm trying to rob you of your identity," Archer commented calmy and cooly. "Don't worry, now that you're in you rightful place below me, I can let you know that I don't and have never respected you in the slightest."

"I know that, but at least respect me as a human being; I had a tough day at work! I need to be with my family, and they need me!"

"Aw, well that's too bad."

"Wait..." Roy muttered, the hood of his car just barely peeking into the street. He put his car in reverse and kept a low profile. "I have to keep an ear on him."

"M-Maes, who is this?" Gracia said, voice hoarse, wrapping her arm tighter around Elicia and turning her away from Archer. "What's going on?"

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer, former equal, subordinate, and now superior colleague to your husband. Speaking of which, the investigations department is going to be a bit short on staff soon, and he'll be able to help us just as much as he always has when we take him into custody." Archer grabbed a small flashlight from his pocket and flickered it over a large military truck.

Gracia gasped. "Custody?" she asked, "What did he do?"

"The unspeakable."

"What? All I've done recently is investigate the Laboratory 5 crisis, and I've been doing it for the state!"

"It's true." Roy interjected, as he shut his car door. "I can't say Maes Hughes is the most efficient worker," As he spoke, Roy took Maes' side, "What I will tell you is that when he does apply himself, he's talented beyond training means. As for you, Lieutenant Colonel Archer, you just like seeing men behind bars, innocent or otherwise."

"Have you been sitting in on this exchange, Colonel Mustang?"

"Maybe I was just offering my friend a ride home, and saw you as a potential danger to him. Not that you'd understand any of that."

"I forgot you had such a smart mouth, Colonel." said a booming yet raspy voice from behind.

"Brigadier General Gron?" Roy inquired, saluting along with Maes and Archer.

"No need to salute to me, Hughes, we already know you're an enemy of the state. We can keep this nice and peaceful if you don't resist. I wouldn't want that daughter of yours witnessing the heracy you've been hiding from us all this time."

"I won't resist," Maes said, lowering his salute, "But before you take me in, I want to know why I'm being arrested."

"You mean it isn't obvious? How you didn't trust the Fuhrer's judgement?"

"No, sir. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Laboratory 5." the Iron Blood alchemist explained, "The public already knows that we do have prisoners ordered for execution, and like me, Fuhrer Bradley believes that their lives would wield a greater benefit if used for our research. You directly argued against him on this, and for that, we can no longer allow you to roam freely."

Roy thought for a second- he'd sacrificed the freedom of fellow soldiers to get closer to his goal before. He'd ruined careers so his own could succeed. He could numb his mind enough to do that in almost any other circumstance, but he'd never forgive himself if he did the same to Maes.

_Here goes everything, _Roy thought.

"The Fuhrer believes that because _you_ believe it and you're the closest ranking alchemist to him!" Roy lamented all of a sudden. "What does the Fuhrer know about alchemy?"

"Excuse me, General," said Archer, approaching from behind, "Should we tie up Colonel Mustang as well? I'm not liking his tone."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'instead'." Roy said, "Maes Hughes is innocent. I used him as a decoy to express _my_ thoughts to the Fuhrer."

"Roy, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do." Roy said, getting on his knees and lifting his wrists. "God speed, Major Hughes. You're free from me now." he whispered as the General grabbed his wrist and lugged him into the back of the truck.

Maes couldn't utter a single word as Roy gave him a single, small wave. "Goodbye, Maes." he said as the doors of the truck slammed shut.

"What's the matter, Hughes? You get to go be with your precious little girl. That wouldn't have happened if your pal Mustang hadn't come forward. Now, what was that you had been saying about not being in his back pocket?"

Maes' arm felt nearly rock solid, shaking like a bomb that was soon to explode. He wanted to raise his fist and pulverise Frank Archer's stupid smirk, but then Roy's sacrifice would be put to shame, Gracia and Elicia would lose him for good, and if Elicia woke and saw him punching a man's face...

"Have a nice night, Lieutenant Colonel." he grumbled.

"Same to you, Major." Archer mimicked as he turned and slid into the driver's seat. The slate gray steel truck disappeared into the night, and Maes turned the other way, back to Gracia and Elicia, still waiting in the doorway. They went in and put Elicia to sleep, Maes giving her a small kiss on the head. He went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink, and then to his and Gracia's bedroom, where he explained what happened.

"Gron and Archer... those bastards... they took him."

"I know," Gracia said, stroking the back of his neck.

"He wasn't telling the truth when he confessed like that... I always thought I was the one bending over backwards, and I mostly have been... but then he sacrifices his goals, his freedom, maybe even his life..." Maes sniffled, reluctant to break into a full cry. He took a small sip of his drink before continuing. "But does he realize the price? I'm stuck working for the state now, I don't have anyone to push to the top. A state alchemist getting there is one thing... I only work in investigations. Roy wanted to become Fuhrer so he wouldn't have to ever take bullshit orders. If I took orders from Archer, I'd probably put that whole idea to shame."

"He lives up to your description." Gracia admitted. "I'm sure you'll find a way out."

"You wouldn't mind living in a smaller house, would you?" Maes asked.

"Not if it's for the right reasons."

"Good." Maes said, standing up off the bed, "Because I'm resigning. I'll find another job tomorrow. If you'll excuse me, I have to take a really long, really cold shower before I turn in for the evening."

Gracia nodded. "You know I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks, honey. I'll be fine, for now."


End file.
